


Scent

by Rinkafic



Series: Evan loves David [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> This story is based on the (NSFW) picture <a href="http://i.imgur.com/20Mb3.jpg">"Bait"</a> by Calcitrix</p><p>Lorne is a centur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calcitrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcitrix/gifts).



Taking a break from his chores, David sat on a hay bale outside the stable, watching the drill instructor - Master Lorne - working with the new trainees. He always took his break at this time, not because he had any real interest in the military training that was going on, but rather because he loved watching the way Master Lorne moved. Before coming to work at the Academy, David had never known a centaur. The herds resided in the west, and David had been born in the north. He was completely fascinated and enchanted by Lorne.

He could see the powerful muscles in the Master’s haunches clenching as he ran beside the trainees learning to ride ordinary horses. He longed to talk to the Master, but David was too far beneath his notice. The warrior sect did not speak with those of the serving classes. The closest David ever got to Lorne was when they passed by each other in the stables or corrals while coming or going. On those occasions, David would inhale deeply, trying to pick up the master’s scent, an odd mixture of man and horse unlike anything David had ever smelled before. It left him reeling each time he managed it.

“Parrish! Get your ass over here and help unload the wagon!” the stablemaster called, ending his break and pulling him away from his observance.

It took the rest of the day to do the unloading, as he was working alone; everyone else had left after the training classes had finished bedding down the horses for the evening. As he was stacking the bushels of fresh apples in the corner of the supply room, he wondered if Master Lorne liked the green, sweet fruit as much as the horses did. It wasn’t polite to compare a centaur to a horse, and most centaurs were very touchy and easily insulted by any comparisons. But they had common ancestors, and some things were just in the blood, no matter how many hundreds of generations lay between horse and centaur. Horses loved sugar lumps and carrots and apples, David couldn’t help but wonder if Master Lorne did too.

Placing the last basket down, David picked up an apple and took a bite. The skin snapped crisply and the juice that filled his mouth was both tart and sweet at the same time. He smiled and turned to go back out into the stable. He froze when he saw that Master Lorne was standing in the doorway of the supply room, his arms crossed over his bare chest, watching him with an odd expression. 

“Is that as good as it smells?” Lorne asked, clomping forward a few steps. David backed up and only stopped when his back hit the wall. 

He nodded stupidly. And then he slowly raised his arm and offered Lorne the apple. “This one is particularly juicy.”

Lorne walked the rest of the way into the room and stopped within arm’s distance of David. This close, his scent was almost overwhelming, David’s knees went weak, the blood rushed to his groin and he slumped back against the wall. He hadn’t known the warrior had such dark blue eyes, he had never been this close to him before. 

The apple was plucked from David’s fingers. “I’ve seen you watching my sessions. Do you want to learn to battle-ride?” He took a bite from the apple.

“Not particularly, no, Master Lorne.”

Taking another bite of the apple, Lorne’s eyes skimmed down David’s body, stopping where his trousers noticeably tented out. “I see. Because I could arrange it if you did.” He stepped closer and David had to look up to meet his eyes. “Were you watching me?”

He shouldn’t be talking to the warrior, it wasn’t done, it simply was not done. But he nodded anyway, answering the question. “Yes, Master Lorne.”

“Do you like what you see?” Centaurs were known to be more than a little vain. Lorne was no exception, his hands well well manicured, his hair cropped fashionably short, and he always had his hooves shined to a perfect sheen. Lorne reached out and dragged a finger along David’s cheek and throat. 

“Yessss,” David said, shuddering at the touch. He closed his eyes, not believing this was happening and not wanting to wake up and have it end. 

Strong hands were at his waist, undoing his trousers. “So do I. I think you’re very pretty, for a human. And I like the way you smell.”

Lorne’s face was near David’s and he was snuffling along his neck, inhaling David’s scent. Once hand pressed him back against the wall and the other reached into David’s open trousers, pulling his hard cock out. He whimpered as Lorne began to stroke him while at the same time bite his ear and move downward, nibbling and licking.

“Smell so good,” Lorne whispered, pressing close, his foreleg rubbing against David’s knee. “Do you like this, stable boy?”

“Yes, yes, I do.” He thrust up into Lorne’s hand, at the centaur’s mercy, unable and completely unwilling to move. It was a fantasy come to life, the object of his affections was touching him, jerking his cock, moving his mouth all over his neck and throat. 

Lorne twisted his hand and stroked him faster. “So lucky, little human. You can reach where you would, you can find your own pleasure. So beautiful when you reach the heights. I want to watch you do that, I want that scent in my nose.” His equine front and bare human chest were pressed against David now, holding him in place against the wall as Lorne stroked him faster and faster. Lorne licked at the sweat on David’s throat, then took one earlobe between his teeth and began to suckle on it. 

It was all too much, and David cried out as he peaked and poured all over the centaur’s hand. He had not realized that he had reached out and put his arms around Lorne’s waist as he was thrusting up into his hand. He opened his eyes and was startled to see Lorne’s face a mere handbreadth from his own. The centaur was smiling. 

“So beautiful.” He cupped David’s chin and leaned in, kissing him awkwardly, but softly on the mouth. “Is that how it’s done? A human kiss? My people don’t do that. You taste good, like sweat and apples - salty and sweet.” 

“I... I don’t know what to say to you, Master Lorne,” David whispered, letting his hands fall to his sides.

Lorne laughed heartily. “Will you tell me your name? I don’t want to keep calling you stableboy.”

“David, my name is David Parrish.” 

“My name is Evan, David Parrish. I give you leave to use it. I shall see you tomorrow.” 

He backed away and David quickly did up his trousers as he watched the master leave the storeroom. He followed. “Mast... Evan!” he called and Lorne paused and looked back over his shoulder, one eyebrow crooked expectantly. 

“I like the way you smell too. Thank you for today. I’m not worthy of your attention, but thank you.”

Regally, as befitting his station, Lorne bowed his head. “Rules are made to be broken, David.” He took a few more steps and then turned back again as David started for the ladder that led to the loft where he slept. “And I’ve been watching you too.” 

David returned the smile the centaur flashed at him. As he climbed the ladder, his sleeve brushed his nose and he caught the unmistakable scent of centaur on it. He pulled the shirt off and when he went to sleep that night, it was with the shirt beside him on his pillow and Evan filling his dreams.

 

The End


End file.
